


one sunny afternoon

by Bluexyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluexyellow/pseuds/Bluexyellow
Summary: The moment where it all changed for Bucky and Steve





	one sunny afternoon

That day had been a pretty normal one. It was a warm Sunday of 1936 and they had stayed at home in the morning, lazily reading (Bucky) and lazily drawing (Steve). In the afternoon, they had gone for a walk in Central Park. On the way back, they had kept playing with each other, pushing the other, running away only to be caught by him a few minutes later. They kept pretending that everything they did was normal. That the way they smiled at each other was normal, that the way they touched was normal. But that afternoon of July, both of them knew that the pretending was slowly fading away. Bucky opened the door of their flat. Steve rushed in, but Bucky caught him and manhandled him, pushing him against the wall. He closed the door. They were both smiling. Their eyes met and they just knew. Still pressed against the door, Steve kissed Bucky’s neck, his cheekbone, kept kissing him and finally, he could not take it anymore and he kissed Bucky’s lips. It wasn’t really a shy kiss, it was more of a desperate kiss. A hungry kiss. A “I don’t have anything to lose anymore kiss”. A “I really want to you” kiss. Bucky had closed his eyes the second Seve’s lips had been on his skin. He opened them only to drag Steve to their bed quickly. 

Their room was completely silent and in the distant, the hum of Brooklyn’s life kept going. They were still kissing.  Bucky was lying on his back on the bed and Steve was above him. 

_ What am I doing? _ were they both thinking; but the weight of the prejudices was not heavy enough to tarnish the sensuality of the moment. 

Finally, they broke the kiss. They both caught their breath and looked at each other, smiling. 

Steve thought that Bucky was beautiful with his glittering eyes and his dark hair. Bucky thought that Steve was beautiful with his glittering eyes and his blond hair. And most of all, they were both so happy and relieved to see the happiness on each other’s face. Steve closed his eyes and kissed Bucky again, and Bucky responded immediately. They ended up completely lying on the couch, furiously making out. It felt so good, being in each other’s arms, in each other’s arms, in each other’s mouth. 

Bucky put his hands under Steve’s shirt and moaned. It felt so good, finally touching him finally kissing him.Steve was on top of him and he pressed their hips together and both let out a moan. It did not take long before they got hard. 

But his desire did not suppress Bucky’s inner fears and insecurities.

\- Stop, he mumbled at some point, stop.

Steve froze immediately.

\- You okay?

Bucky felt stupid. It was just that… he was suddenly feeling disgusting. Well he it felt wonderful to kiss Steve and everything, just, he could not stop hearing insults against “fags” in his head. He could not stop imagine Steve beaten up in a back alley because he was queer. He could not stop from imagining himself being deserted by his friends on family, losing his jobs, living in the streets. One kiss, that was all it took to lose everything.

\- I just.. I need some time.

Steve could have felt rejected, angry, hell, he could have felt frustrated because he was very clearly turned on and Bucky had stopped everything. 

However, he smiled at Bucky and lied down on the bed next to him.  

- You’re not doing anything wong, he said. It’s just love.

Bucky remained silent. 


End file.
